BlyDonian General Info Index
The BlyDonian Civilization, commonly shortened to BlyDonia, is a multi-planet, unitary parliamentary constitutional monarchy, superpower civilization in the Appearence Galaxy. It is characterized by a large population of 56 billion inhabitants spread over eighteen major inhabited planets, and several dozen smaller and uninhabited planets. It is a founding member of the Capita Council and currently has one of the strongest economies in the Appearence. Government Structure The main legislature is the House of Ministers, made up of exactly one thousand ministers from planets all over the civilization. Constituencies are created proportionally based on population. For instance, the largest cities have smaller constituencies, but more of them and the more sparsely populated areas have large constituencies but obviously less of them. The executive of the country is the Prime Minister, the leader of the party with the most ministers in the House. Prime Minister's Cabinet The Prime Minister's Cabinet is made up of ministers within the ruling party. These ministers are usually the leaders of the party. *Prime Minister Tax Pavan *Deputy Prime Minister Margaret Constantine *Foreign Minister Minerva Bell *Treasury Minister Jackson Travers *Defense Minister Robert Spencer *Home Minister Kara Lynn *Health Minister Zoe Octavio *Transport Minister Muoi Tora *Science Minister Jordo Plute *Education Minister Enoch Marquis *Justice Minister Evan Sisk *Security Minister Lynda Ayers Opposition Government Although BlyDonia is not a two-party system, the second largest political party in the House of Ministers becomes the main opposition party. *Leader of the Opposition: Jonathan Powell BlyDonian Royal Family BlyDonia has a royal family. They are currently not much more than figureheads at this point in the civilization, however the King is still designated as the Head of State even though he does not use that power. Current Royal Family *King Bly XVI (King of BlyDonia) *Queen Julia (Queen of BlyDonia & Bly's Wife) *Prince Robert (Son of Bly and Julia) *Princess Hannah (Daughter of Bly and Julia) *Prince Benjamin (Bly's brother) *Duchess Nicole (Benjamin's wife) *Princess Katherine (Bly's sister) *Duke James (Katherine's Husband) *Prince Albert (Bly's brother) *Duchess Kathryn (Albert's husband) List of Major Inhabited BlyDonian Planets *BlyDonia *Luega II *Sucan X *Ioxia IX *Julaska IV *Iona Major *Iona Minor *Shur *La-siao Major *La-siao Minor *Crocus *Cuandi *Bardsley *Seltsam *BlyDonia Minor *Hadley *Nokor II *Atlantis Military List of Ships in Service - Excalibur Class Starship - Sunrise Class Capital Ship - Constellation Class Capital Ship - Pride of BlyDonia Class - Victory Class Capital Ship - Tornado Class Frigate Deployment BlyDonia BlyDonia itself is a world that is mostly made up of water. 99% of the planet's surface is water, with a few islands passing as continents. Prime City itself is on a very small island that is just off the coast of the island seen on the map. Prime City is almost entirely urbanized, with very little natural terrain remaining, save for the parks within the city. Other notable areas are the smaller cities like Salancia and Tionia. Virpa City is the second largest city on BlyDonia, and it is also a major trade hub. Virpa City was the capital of BlyDonia a little over a thousand years ago before Prime City was constructed. There are numerous cities that are perched over the ocean on massive platforms. One of BlyDonia's largest military installations is on one such platform, but it is especially reinforced due to the occasional tropical storm. Category:Index